<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coaster. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358581">Coaster.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of the snapshot series of Coco and a soft reader. </p><p>The related works are: Lunch, Education, Romantic, and Matching.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coaster.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of the snapshot series of Coco and a soft reader. </p><p>The related works are: Lunch, Education, Romantic, and Matching.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, do you think we have enough food?” You stood behind your dining room table - surveying the afternoon’s spoils. You had cooked all morning to host Coco’s brothers to watch a football game, and you wanted to make the best impression. </p><p>“Mami, it’s too much. They’re just coming to watch the game. A few beers, some chips - it’s not a big deal.” Coco wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you in close. “It is a big deal. Your friends have never been to our home. I want you to be proud of it.” You turned to face him - your hands cupping his cheeks - the pad of your thumb sliding over his cheekbones. Coco melted into your touch - his face resting in your palm as he reflected on your words - our home, be proud of it. Words escaped him as he gently kissed your palm - holding you close. </p><p>Rampant knocks on the door broke the tender moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to run upstairs in change,” You gestured to your tank top and sleep shorts, “Please ask them to take their shoes off.” </p><p>“Hurry up.” The playful smack on your ass made you squeal as you padded down the hall. </p><p>Coco took a deep breath, inhaling the vanilla cinnamon scent that he now associated with home, and opened the door to his waiting brothers. “This place is nice as shit.” Angel walked in first, followed by Gilly and EZ. “Yeah, we painted the porch and the shutters last weekend. She wanted a farmhouse look - whatever the fuck that is.” Coco shrugged as he led his brothers into the living room. </p><p>“Oh, take your shoes off. My girl doesn’t like outside shit in the house.” He tossed a glance to the waiting shoe rack by the hall closet. The trio shuffled, kicking boots off, and leaving EZ to put them on the shoe rack before walking into the home. </p><p>“It smells good in here. What did you order?” EZ looked around the living room for evidence of gourmet take out. </p><p>“We didn’t. I cooked. I hope that’s okay.” You turned the corner, greeting the waiting Mayans, with a tray of snacks. “Babe, take this. I am going to go get their drinks. Will you get them coasters?” You kissed his cheek softly - an affectionate payment for the requests you were rattling off. </p><p>“Yeah, querida. Beer, please.” His voice was soft as he rearranged the coffee table’s decorations to fit the tray. “Here. Use these.” Coco threw coasters like frisbees to the seated and stunned Mayans as he gracefully played host alongside his better half. </p><p>“Hermano, I stay speechless. Look at this shit. Look at you! Using coasters and shit. Who even are you?” Angel leaned back into the plush couch, rubbing the fabric, as he scanned the room. </p><p>Coco shrugged, “She says our home is a sanctuary or some shit. It’s her job to keep it peaceful.” You had shown Coco the true meaning of a home, conditioned him into believing he deserved a sanctuary and reminding him that love is free and can be shown in the tiniest details. He could count the ways you poured into him - overflowing his cup with love and kindness through packed lunches for the yard and clean clothes on the bathroom counter for a shower after a long day. </p><p>“Here you go. I put limes on the side just in case.” You held the tray in front of each Mayan offering them beer, saving Coco for last. </p><p>“I am going to head out. I have to be there in like thirty minutes. Are you sure it’s okay that I go?” You looked in his eyes for reassurance. “Yeah, mami. Go ahead.” His slender finger brushed a fly away curl from your forehead, an intimate gesture. </p><p>“I hope you enjoy! Please take leftovers when you leave. I have the containers on the counter. It was so good to see you again.” You addressed the room as you moved towards the front door. “I love you, babe.” It slid out of your mouth as you slid your flats on and grabbed your keys. Coco met you at the door, pulling you close - his lips finding yours for a sweet kiss. </p><p>“Have fun, babe. Enjoy this.” You squeezed his waist. </p><p>“Come on! Are we watching football or not?” Angel’s voice boomed from the couch - EZ and GIlly chuckling as Coco let you go, the door shutting behind you. </p><p>Coco dropped into the couch beside Angel and grabbed the remote - glancing at the coffee table. “Aye, use the fucking coaster, carnal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>